Ginger
Ginger is the leader of Garlic Jr.'s original trio of henchmen in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. It is assumed that Ginger was originally a follower of Garlic, and along with Nicky and Sansho, he cared for and raised Garlic Jr. following the entrapment of the boy's father at the hands of Kami. The smallest of the three, Ginger is the one who most closely resembles Garlic Jr. in his overall appearance, except for his skull-like nose which gives him the appearance of a vampire bat. He has dark olive skin and red eyes, and he is typically seen wearing a large dark cloak. Biography ''Dead Zone'' Together with Nicky and Sansho, and with a bulked-up Garlic Jr. looking on, Ginger attacks and defeats Piccolo in the hopes of killing him - and Kami. Later while searching for Dragon Balls, Ginger seeks the four-star Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat, and easily incapacitates Chi-Chi and Ox-King when they refuse to hand it over. As Gohan himself refuses to give up the ball and runs, Ginger simply snatches him up and returns to Garlic Jr.'s fortress. Here, Ginger is more than a bit surprised at Garlic's decision to keep Gohan and train him. Later Ginger and Sansho collect the final two Dragon Balls for their master, and Ginger leads the cheers of victory when Garlic Jr. successfully wishes for immortality. Upon the arrival of Goku, Ginger makes it a point to prevent him from reaching his son at all costs, joining Nicky and Sansho in fighting the Saiyan. Ginger uses a variety of abilities during his fight with Goku. At the outset, he, like the other two, grew in size and strength (by shouting "Gingerbread!"). When the fight carried to the fortress exterior, Ginger displays his most unusual talent, pulling a pair of scimitars out from his arms in order to use them in combat. Goku, using only his Power Pole to fend off the deadly warriors, successfully holds Ginger at bay and eventually relieves him of his swords, prompting Ginger to attack the Saiyan with his fists. Goku deflects the henchman's blows and stuns Ginger with some punches of his own, before kicking him in the back and knocking him off the balcony they had been fighting on. As he falls, Ginger turns and fires a Full Power Energy Wave up at Goku, who counters with a Kamehameha. This easily counters Ginger's blast and hits Ginger himself, propelling him towards Nicky, who has already been knocked into an adjacent tower earlier in the battle. The Kamehameha blast quickly pushes Ginger directly on top of Nicky and the tower, destroying them both together and burying them in the rubble. Ginger's hand pokes out from the rubble and twitches some, but goes limp as he expires a few seconds later. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Ginger makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki that Ginger emits from his palm. Used against Chi-Chi. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – A fully-powered pink energy wave shot from the palm. *'Katana Kogeki' – Ginger attacks his opponent with a pair of scimitars he pulled out from his arms. Video game appearances Ginger is a boss in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan; his power level is 1,500. His character model re-appears later in the game under the name "Jasmine" (ジャスミン, Jasumin) as a common foe whose power level is 290. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kōji Totani *Ocean Group Dub: Terry Klassen *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Originally) and Troy Baker (Onwards) Trivia *The name "Ginger" was reused during the Imperfect Cell Saga, when Cell regains his lost energy by absorbing the inhabitants of Gingertown. *Piccolo had an instructor named Ginger as well when he went to acquire his driver's license alongside Goku. *He looks a lot like a Saibaman, although he is taller and has olive green skin rather than a light green complexion. Category:Humanoids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Makyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains